


Leave it For Dean

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Leave it For Dean

_There was a line of clothes from the bedroom door to his bed, where you were now. You were lying on your back, the attractive country biker kissing and nipping his way over your collarbone. When his teeth scraped against your nipple, applying the slightest pressure, you gasped._

_His right hand palmed the other breast as his his mouth worshipped the one that he looked up at you from. Your eyes met his, and he smirked, a glimmer in his eye._

* * *

Sitting in the back of the Impala, you stared at the burger bar that the boys had just walked into. They were seeing if anyone had seen Daryl, or knew how to find him. Looking down at your stomach, you smiled softly as she moved. “I’m trying, baby girl.” Despite your worries, your daughter had the right to have her father in her life of he wanted to be.

Looking up, you saw Sam and Dean exiting the building, looks of disappointment on their faces. Your heart sank, you knew it was a long shot but it still hurt not knowing where to find Daryl. Dean quickly got into the driver’s seat, Sam moving to sit in the back with you. As the car took off, you turn slightly to face Sam.

“Anything?” You voice still held a little bit of hope.

Sam could barely meet your eyes. “Sorry Y/N/N. Nothing. No one seems to know him or anything about him.” Dean’s eyes darted to the rearview mirror gauging your reaction. You took a deep, shuddering breath.

“It’s okay guys, we knew it was a fifty/fifty shot.” You shrugged. “Thanks for asking for me.”

* * *

_Daryl’s fingers gripped your thighs as your fingers tangled in his hair. Your back arched, your fingers curled slightly, and you tried to pull him closer as you cried out for him. “Fuck!” You panted as he kissed your hip._

_“That’s the plan, ain’t it?” He smirked, making you bite your lip._

_You pulled him into a deep kiss before he rolled the pair of you, his rough hands moving up your back. Your lips moved with his as you rocked your hips, grinding against his arousal._

* * *

Sam was looking up everything he could on newborns at the moment. He was sick, and therefor not much use in the field. Which left Dean pretty much on his own. Coming out of the bathroom, you chuckled at how his eyes were half closed as he read. “Why don’t you take a damn nap?” You teased.  
  
“Too much reading.” He said, although he was so stuffed up it was muffled.

Sighing, you shook your head. “Sam, I’m 32 weeks. Not 40. Besides, you’re going to get so much conflicting information. I’ve looked. Don’t go on mommy forums.” He looked at you, raising an eyebrow. “I’d go back to high school for a year rather than spend a week on one of those.”

“That bad?” He couldn’t believe they were actually that bad. They were mommy forums, how bad could they be?

“Sam.” You looked him dead in the eyes. “You have NO idea.”

“Um…Okay. Stay away from the mommy forums. Got it.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on his face. “Leave that for Dean.” You smirked, knowing that Dean was likely looking everything up at night when you and Sam were asleep. “I’m sure he would just love them. Him and this ‘hot mom’ thing he has going on for whenever she starts school…”

Sam laughed, nodding. Coughing, he grabbed his water and took a swig. “Good idea.”

* * *

Lying next to Daryl, his arms were around you, and your arm was draped over him. You had buried your face in his chest once the two of you were comfortable. A few hours later, the door slamming jerked the two of you awake. “Daryl?!” Came a male’s voice.

“Goddam it.” He grumbled. He kissed you gently before getting up. “My brother.” Daryl told you, pulling on his jeans. You were leaning back on your elbows, the sheet on your hips. “Don’t go nowhere on me.” He leaned over, kissing you again before heading out to the living room.

* * *

“So, I think we should decide where we want to stay for now.” Dean glanced in the rearview mirror at you. “Until after she’s born.” He pointed out. “Can you please tell us her name, so I can refer to her as anything but ‘her’ and ‘she’?”

“I’m not sure if I wanna tell you.” You teased. “It’s too fun not telling you.”

Dean groaned. “Oh come on.” Sam laughed at the two of you. “Shut it Sammy. You wanna know just as much as I do.”

Sam looked back at you, noting your mischievous look. “You do realise that you’re playing right into her hands right? If you stopped bugging her she would tell you.”

“Dammit Sam. Don’t give away all my secrets.” You giggled. “Look Dean, you really wanna know?”

“Well yeah.” Dean’s face lit up with excitement. Sam quickly spun in his seat to face you.

You took a deep breath. “Well..her name is…a girl’s name.”

“So help me Y/N, if ya don’t stop tormenting us, I… I…I will never buy you pizza again.” Dean mock glared at you through the rear-view mirror.

“Okay, okay. I thought the name Cheyenne would be perfect, what do you think?” You asked the boys, nervous for their views.

Sam smiled. “Cheyenne Winchester.” He mused. “I like it. Have you thought of a middle name?”

You shrugged. “I was hoping you guys would. I thought it’d be nice if part of her name came from you guys.”

“Really?” Dean asked, pleasantly surprised. When you nodded, he grinned. “Alright, Sammy, let’s get brainstorming!”

“You guys are gonna take this way too seriously, aren’t you?” You asked, a huge grin on your face. You loved how involved they were with your daughter’s life. She wasn’t even born yet and she was already so loved.

“You know it sis.” Dean and Sam spoke at the same time, causing the brothers to glare at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. You loved moments like this. Although your daughter wouldn’t have Daryl in her life, she would have more than enough love from the three of you.


End file.
